Misuko
Misuko (ミスコ) is one of the characters of the Roleplay. He is a soldier in Reficul's army, who leaves after the war to look for a new job. He is the father of Kyatine and the brother of Hinaki. Appearance Misuko has long white hair, black irises with white sclera and pure white skin. He normally wears a blue hoodie with the hood down over nothing, usually revealing two of his four scars. He also wears blue shorts paired with grey socks that go up to his shorts, and grey boots. Being a hybrid, while Misuko has the ears of a polar bear, he also has a thin white tail with a triangular tip, like that of a demon. He used to have wings, but doesn't like to talk about why he no longer does. Misuko also has a scar going over their left eye. Despite their feminine appearance, Misuko is in fact male. One way of realising this is by the fact that he wears nothing under his hoodie, but still keeps it unzipped. Personality For the most part, Misuko seems to be a fairly normal person. In normal circumstances, he's friendly, good to people close to him, and easy to approach and talk to. However, in reality, he's a bloodthirsty pervert. Well, not always. When in a fight, he takes genuine pleasure in killing or at least harming his opponent, especially when it's against someone he doesn't personally know. In private, as mentioned before, he can be a massive pervert. He often takes advantage of people when they're drunk, but insists he would never rape someone (even though he has in the past). Misuko can be incredibly pushy and forward in trying to have sex with people, but only to a point. He knows when he's trying too hard, and attempts to repress any forward sexual remarks. However, he normally fails and continues to be a pervert. He also takes a lot of pride in his "skill with his tail", as he puts it. In public, while still being quite perverted, he prefers to just get to know people better. Misuko is usually quite open to talking about himself, but is also a good listener; liking to try and help people with their problems. So, in short, while he can be bloodthirsty and a pervert, he is normally a good person. When it comes to family, he cares deeply about them. He grew up besides his sister Hinaki, and they both look after each other all the time. One of the reasons he is a good fighter is because they used to train together a lot in their spare time. While Misuko cares greatly for his son Kyatine, Kyatine doesn't feel the same way. His son hates him, but it's not known why exactly. It is assumed to be because of his father's murderous and perverted tendencies, but it is not known for sure. Misuko regularly calls his son to check and see if he's doing well, but in the few times that Kyatine answers, it's normally to berate him and tell him to go away and stop calling. Misuko doesn't show it often, but he is incredibly hurt by how his son thinks of him. Background Misuko was born and grew up in Reficul's World, but he doesn't remember much of his time with his parents, and neither does his sister. For the most part, they grew up in the care of Reficul herself, but they eventually left to look after each other. They would train together regularly, and even planned on working together. However, their plan changed when Hinaki moved back to Iceberg Isle, where their mother came from (being a polar bear after all). Misuko went into Reficul's army by himself. He sustained multiple scarring injuries, being stabbed three times through the torso, and one cut down the left eye. When his eye was cut, he ended up gaining feelings for the medic that saved him. They were in a relationship for quite some time, and had a child, Kyatine. It didn't last however, with the man leaving Misuko. They had no further contact, and neither of them know about each other's whereabouts. Misuko went on to serve in Reficul's army still, where he eventually met Hex. Appearances Minor * Misuko is a minor character who serves as a friend to the four main characters, and a possible love interest for Hex. As time goes on, he may make more appearances. Relationships Hinaki Hinaki is Misuko's sister. They grew up together under the care of Reficul herself for some time before moving out on their own, and eventually also lived together for some time. They practiced fighting together, which played a big part in Misuko's impressive fighting ability. Kyatine Kyatine is Misuko's son. For reasons unknown, Kyatine hates his father, but it is presumed to be because of Misuko's perverted and murderous tendencies. Despite this, Misuko cares about his son greatly, and still often calls to make sure he's doing okay, even though most of the time Kyatine ignores his calls. Reficul Reficul was Misuko's carer and guardian. After somehow being separated from their parents at a very young age, Reficul herself decided to look after Misuko and Hinaki until they decided to move out when they were older. Hex Hex is one of Misuko's friends. They met in the first war against Elux while at camp. It is unknown if Misuko has feelings for Hex, but if he does, it is likely that Misuko's feelings are that he actually just wants to have sex with Hex. Satanica Satanica is one of Misuko's friends. Anna Anna is one of Misuko's friends. Sieg Sieg is one of Misuko's friends. Ivlin Ivlin is one of Misuko's friends. Trivia * It is unknown if Misuko has any relationship to Rocma. However, Misuko's mother comes from Iceberg Isle, and the only polar bear there is Rocma... * Misuko's son would probably get on well with Kurotsuno. * Also, it might be good for Sullivan to talk to Misuko. It would be good for Sullivan to have someone to relate to. * It is heavily implied that Misuko is actually gay. The best way to find out would be to use 4545 on him. * A known fact about Misuko is that he enjoys wearing female underwear. * When he is in his more perverted mood, he is pushy not just verbally but also physically. * A problem he has when having sex, is he will usually get over-excited, often biting and scratching the person. He is usually the more dominant one however, so the other person normally doesn't get a say in the matter. * He left the army after the war, feeling he had payed back a debt to Reficul for looking after him and his sister. * Misuko wants to become a witches familiar. * His pose is from another character. It's okay though, they were an unnamed character. Quotes Category:Male Category:Minor Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Animals Category:Demons Category:Reficul's World Category:Traps